Armadilha do Destino
by Milly Latleia
Summary: Rin perdeu a memória em um grave acidente.E ao se recuperar descobre que está noiva de Sesshoumaru.Mas ela nunca vira Sesshoumaru antes!Como explicar, então, a razão de estar morando na casa dele,usando um anel de noivado e...compartilhando a mesma cama?
1. Capítulo I

**Armadilha do Destino** – por **Jessica Steele** – Enquanto ela dormia....

Rin Farley perdeu a memória em um grave acidente de carro. E ao se recuperar de um coma descobre que está noiva de Sesshoumaru Kershaw. Rin não tinha como contestar aquela situação, pois o passado era, para ela, um enigma na sua vida... E, além do mais, Sesshoumaru demonstrava ter todas as qualidades para ser um marido perfeito! Quando finalmente recupera a memória, descobre que há uma peça no quebra-cabeça que não se encaixa: ela nunca vira Sesshoumaru antes! Como explicar, então, a razão de estar morando na casa dele, usando um anel de noivado dado por ele e... compartilhando a mesma cama?

* * *

Capítulo I

Sem conseguir pegar no sono, ela tentou pensar no que a estava preocupando. Então, arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de que não só não se recordava do que a preocupava como também não se lembrava de nada! Absolutamente nada! O cérebro era um completo vazio.

Não podia nem mesmo dizer o próprio nome.

Em pânico, soltou um gemido.

Alerta pelo som angustiado, uma enfermeira aproximou-se da cama.

- Você voltou para nós – afirmou, com toda a calma.

Mas a mulher jovem no leito não se sentiu assim.

- Quem é... o que.... não sei onde estou, quem sou! – sussurrou, em pânico.

Depois disso, durante quantas horas ou dias ela não poderia dizer, houve uma confusão de visitantes vestidos de branco, perguntas e testes, remédios e sedativos, enfermeiras cuidando de seus cortes e arranhões. E ainda não podia se lembrar de nada. Perdera a memória.

Dois homens de terno caro lhe faziam visitas freqüentes em separado. Um era alto, tinha uns quarenta e poucos anos e, além de médico cirurgião, era psiquiatra, como ele mesmo lhe contara. Sempre que chegava, examinava-lhe os olhos com uma pequena lanterna e fazia perguntas como se a tivesse testando.

O outro era uns dez anos mais novo que o primeiro Também alto, porém com um aparência mais atlética. Mas esse não questionava. Sentava-se ao lado da cama e conversava, tão-só.

Ela costumava adormecer no meio da conversa, com ambos.

Os dias se passavam sem que tivesse muita consciência do que quer que fosse. Todos a chamavam de Sango. Alguém ali devia conhecê-la. Havia lembranças nubladas de momentos de pânico, controladas com injeções, na certa calmante.

Tinha uma vaga idéia de ter sido transferida para outro hospital bem diferente. Os médicos e as enfermeiras eram outros, mas aqueles dois homens de terno continuavam a visitá-la amiúde.

Certa manhã, acordou sentindo-se, pela primeira vez, um pouco mais forte, apesar da cabeça ainda zonza.

- Onde estou? – indagou à bonita enfermeira ao lado de seu leito.

- Roselands. É uma clinica particular. Você foi transferida para cá há dois dias.

- Meu nome é Sango?

- Sango Farley – replicou a moça, sem hesitação.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Você sofreu um acidente de trânsito e entrou em coma, mas agora já está se recuperando. Levou alguns pontos na perna direita, sofreu esfoladuras no braço direito e traumatismo muscular. – Sorriu de modo reconfortante. – Mas nenhum osso foi quebrado.

- Minha cabeça está bem? – Sango sentiu o pânico crescer. – Não consigo me lembrar...

- Sua cabeça está bem. Todos os exames e testes possíveis foram feitos. Apesar da gravidade do impacto, não ficou com nenhuma seqüela.

- Mas não recordo quem sou.

- Tente relaxar. Sou Kagome Orchard, a propósito. E não se preocupe, o estado de coma muita s vezes causa esse processo no subconsciente. Quanto antes você conseguir relaxar, mais rápido sua memória retornará. Agora, precisa de alguma coisa?

Sango olhou ao redor do quarto. Avistou um lindo arranjo de flores em um canto, e outro pequeno ramalhete no criado-mudo, além de uma cesta de frutas.

- Parece que tenho tudo – disse sem energia para questionar mais nada.

Kagome Orchard se retirou, e Sango começou a experimentar uma sensação de histeria. A mente estava em branco. Era como uma muralha de pedra intransponível, e todos os esforços para rememorar coisas pareciam em vão.

- Sango Farley – falou em voz alta. O nome lhe soava estranho.

Quando o desespero começou a crescer, a porta se abriu e o psiquiatra, o mais velho dos dois homens que a visitavam, entrou. A enfermeira se dirigiu a ele com respeito como dr. Hakudoushi.

- Como está a cabeça? – inquiriu o doutor, com uma postura profissional.

- Não há luz, não há nada aqui dentro.

- Você precisa descansar, Sango. Tente não se preocupar com nada.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar até que eu recupere a memória, doutor? E o mais essencial: conseguirei recuperá-la?

- Pode retornar a qualquer momento a partir de agora. Se é só uma conseqüência da pancada, sua memória pode voltar em dias. Apenas descanse e...

- "Se"?! – questionou, assustada. – Houve algo além da pancada na cabeça?

Hakudoushi hesitou por instantes, mas deu a resposta requerida:

- Às vezes, quando uma pessoa sofre um grande estresse emocional, o cérebro decide que basta, e por um tempo resolve bloquear tudo.

- Acha que isso pode ter acontecido comigo?

- É possível que as duas coisas tenham se dado ao mesmo tempo. A batida na cabeça e o trauma emocional. Mas, segundo as testemunhas que a viram discutindo em um veículo em movimento, acredito que o acidente seja o responsável.

Sango aceitou aquilo. Não tinha escolha. O dr. Hakudoushi era um homem inteligente, e ela confiava nele.

- Minha família... Eles sabem que estou aqui?

Hakudoushi não respondeu.

- Tenho uma família, doutor? Talvez eu nem tenha.

- Quanto falei que você precisava descansar, era serio. – Sorriu. – Dê descanso para seu pobre cérebro.

- Está bem – acabou por concordar, sentindo-se exaurida.

-o-

Sango não tinha idéia de quanto dormira, mas quando acordou estava sozinha. Ansiosa e perturbada, começou a estudar o aposento, e então para si mesma. Foi quando notou na mão direita pousada sobre a coberta um solitário de brilhante. "Meu Kami! Estou noiva!"

De quem? Daquele outro homem alto de cabelos prateados de que vagamente se lembrava de ter estado sentado na beirada de seu leito na véspera?

Começando a sentir medo de novo, procurou a campainha para chamar a enfermeira. Porém, antes que a encontrasse, ouviu o ruído da maçaneta.

Qualquer alívio que deveria ter sentido por ter uma companhia, evaporou-se quando viu que a pessoa que entrou era o rapaz de cabelo prateado do qual pensara que pudesse estar noiva.

- Sou tão assustador assim?- perguntou ele, fazendo-a perceber que devia estar com uma aparência alarmadíssima.

O estranho esboçou um sorriso, e Sango começou a se sentir um pouco melhor.

- Eu... sou... sua noiva?

Ele puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e sentou-se.

- Fui eu quem pôs esse anel em seu dedo.

Sango o encarou. Decerto, para estar noiva dele, deveria amá-lo. Entretanto, olhando-o, não sentia nada, exceto alegria por ele não a ter cumprimentado com um beijo.

- Não sei seu nome.

- Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru Kershaw, a seu dispor.

Sango descobriu que estava sorrindo.

- Acho que eu poderia gostar de você – falou sem pensar, e arrependeu-se de imediato ao dizer a si mesma que era o amor dela que ele queria, e não apenas o gosta. – Sinto muito, Sesshoumaru. Não sei muita coisa. Embora....

- Você se lembrou de algo? – Ele ficou muito sério.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Notei minhas mãos pela primeira vez hoje. Minhas unhas precisam ser cortadas. Não sei como, mas tenho absoluta certeza de que não é normal eu as usar assim longas. Aliás, não sei como é minha aparência... Tenho uma aparência normal?

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

- Você é linda. Muito linda.

- Só está dizendo isso porque é meu noivo e a beleza está nos olhos de quem ama... – Dessa vez ela não esperou que ele respondesse, descobrindo que precisava com urgência ver como era. – Tem algum espelho por aqui?

Como resposta, Sesshoumaru se levantou e abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Seu psiquiatra pediu que você saísse um pouco da cama esta tarde. – Sesshoumaru retornava até a cama. Tirou a colcha de cima dela e ergueu-a nos braços. – Faremos uma tentativa.

Sentir através do tecido fino da camisola os braços fortes daquele desconhecido a fez enrubescer. Agradeceu ao fato de não estar vestida com uma camisola daquelas de hospital, aberta nas costas.

Surpresa, Sango se viu carregada até o banheiro pelo estranho de quem estava noiva, e então colocada perante o espelho sobre o gabinete da pia.

- Você disse... linda. – Sango estudava a morena pálida de olhos de chocolate refletida ali.

- Além dos cortes, seu corpo todo esteve em trauma, isso sem mencionar sua pobre cabeça. Está linda agora e ficará maravilhosa quando sua cor natural retornar.

Sango desvirou-se do espelho e fitou Sesshoumaru.

Ele tinha uma boca bonita. Parecia-lhe impossível que tivesse trocado beijos com aquele rapaz tão interessante, com ar de quem sabia muito bem o que queria. Ainda assim, ficara noiva dele. Portanto, deveriam ter se beijado, e até mesmo feito amor.

Sango tornou a enrubescer com o pensamento e passou seus dedos nervosos através dos fios castanhos.

- Quero voltar para a cama me deitar.

Sesshoumaru a observou.

- Vá com calma. – E a carregou de volta, cobrindo-a com a colcha. – Está tudo confuso para você, mas vai melhorar, juro.

- Sempre me senti tímida com você? Não sei nem mesmo isso! Eu não deveria me sentir à vontade a seu lado?

- Por quê? Nesse estágio de sua recuperação, devo parecer-lhe um perfeito estranho.

Sango conseguiu sorrir.

- Obrigada por ser tão compreensivo.

- Você é adorável. – Sesshoumaru piscou, charmoso, e ela descobriu que estava à vontade com ele.

Sango deu um bocejo delicado.

- Parece que não consigo manter os olhos abertos mais de dez minutos a cada vez que acordo.

- Acho que entendi a dica. – Sesshoumaru brincou. – Voltarei ao meu escritório para trabalhar um pouco.

E se foi. Partiu sem nem mesmo um beijo de despedida, e Sango apreciou aquilo. Sesshoumaru era um completo estranho, e ela já estava bastante abalada emocionalmente sem ter de sentir os lábios dele contra sua pele.

Deu-se conta, então, de que Sesshoumaru Kershaw a perturbava mais do que o normal. Ainda podia recordar-se dos braços fortes ao redor de seu corpo. E ficava vermelha duas vezes. Será que enrubescia assim tão fácil?

Lembrou-se de suas próprias feições no espelho: grandes olhos castanhos, nariz afilado e uma boca carnuda. Devia ter vinte e poucos anos. Precisava perguntar a Sesshoumaru...

Adormeceu.

-o-

Sango despertou com os pensamentos embaralhados. Sesshoumaru dissera que voltaria a seu escritório. Não tinha idéia de no que ele trabalhava. Precisava perguntar. Como Sesshoumaru soubera que ela estava no hospital? Talvez não tivesse aparecido a algum encontro que marcaram...

Esqueceu-se de Sesshoumaru quando uma enfermeira entrou com a bolsa de boa qualidade que fora encontrada na cena do acidente. Quando Sango examinou o conteúdo, um batom, um espelho, uma carteira, não viu nada que acendesse sua memória.

Durante a semana seguinte, fez rápido progresso na recuperação. Tanto que o dr. Hakudoushi, cujas visitas passaram a rarear, pretendia dar-lhe alta. Sango estava muito melhor e sabia disso, mas, uma vez que as lembranças de eventos anteriores ao acidente eram um branco completo, a possibilidade de deixar o hospital a amedrontava.

Uma parte sua não via a hora de sair dali, enquanto a outra se apavorava com a possibilidade. Ali, sentia-se segura.

Sesshoumaru ia vê-la na maioria dos dias, mas não sempre, visto que o trabalho dele envolvia viajar pelo país e às vezes pernoitar fora de Londres.

Até aquele momento, Sango não sabia em que parte da Inglaterra se encontrava, e foi Sesshoumaru quem preenchera esse e alguns outros espaços em branco. Deveria haver muitas coisas que ela não sabia, mas seu noivo parecia estar poupando-a para não confundi-la ainda mais.

- Fale-me de seu trabalho, Sesshoumaru.

- Sou analista independente de negócios.

A empresa dele chamava-se Pesquisas e Análises Kershaw, e contava com uma equipe grande de especialistas econômicos. Sango entendera que a firma aprofundava-se em procurar empresas falidas e analisar os motivos do fracasso.

Gostaria de saber mais, porém, Sesshoumaru parecia crer que lhe contara o suficiente. Assim, resolver saber que tipo de trabalho ela fazia. Sesshoumaru dissera que Sango estava procurando emprego no momento, e de alguma forma, quando tentou pressioná-lo sobre sua profissão, Sesshoumaru mudara de assunto.

- Como nós nos conhecemos? – Fora outra das indagações para a qual não obtivera uma resposta muito clara.

Pelo jeito, o caso deles havia sido um daqueles amores à primeira vista. Mas talvez, por instrução do dr. Hakudoushi de não esgotá-la, Sesshoumaru encerrara o tema de novo.

E, na realidade, Sango não podia dizer que sentia muito. Não a envergonhava pensar sobre a maravilhosa relação que devia ter tido com Sesshoumaru, mas, recordando-se mais uma vez dos braços fortes carregando-a, não podia negar que sentia-se abalada.

No domingo, esperou ansiosa o dia todo por uma visita de Sesshoumaru, e ele não apareceu.

Sango imaginou que ser seu próprio chefe significava não ter horário ou dia para trabalhar. Talvez estivesse em algum lugar fora da capital. O que era uma pena. Ela estava prestes a ter alta da clínica e não sabia onde morava.

Quisera saber sobre sua família, e Sesshoumaru afirmara que seus pais estavam viajando pela América do Norte. Contara-lhe que decidira, uma vez que a perda da memória não representava risco de vida, que não os contataria, para não estragar as férias pelas quais haviam esperado por tanto tempo.

Sango concordou com essa atitude, e supôs que devia ser filha única. O que a preocupava agora, porém, era que teria alta, mas não tinha vontade de deixar a clínica. O que fazer sozinha numa casa?

Isso se morasse em uma casa. Poderia ser um pequeno apartamento, qualquer tipo de moradia. A ansiedade aumentou, e Sango se sentou no colchão. E, de repente, quando sentia-se desesperada para falar com alguém, a porta se abriu e Sesshoumaru entrou.

- Estou tão feliz em vê-lo! – em seguida, embaraçada por seu desequilíbrio, desviou o olhar, para que ele não visse suas lagrimas.

- Ei, o que é isso? – Aproximando-se, Sesshoumaru sentou-se na beirada da cama, passou um braço em volta dos ombros dela e, com toda a gentileza, virou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo. – O que houve?

Sango engoliu em seco, contendo o choro.

- O dr. Hakudoushi falou que, embora eu tenha que retornar para novos exames, estou pronta para sair daqui.

Sesshoumaru estudou-a, calado, e então disse, muito calmo:

- Amanhã.

- Amanhã? Poderei ir para casa amanhã? Você esteve com o dr. Hakudoushi?

- Consegui dar uma palavrinha com ele ao telefone. – Sesshoumaru abriu um sorriso, aquele que Sango já estava começando a adorar, quando acrescentou: - O que a preocupa tanto para causar tanta infelicidade nesses olhos castanhos tão fantásticos?

- Não sei onde moro!

- Oh, querida... – apertou-lhe o ombro de leve.

- Onde fica minha casa, Sesshoumaru? Ninguém parece ser capaz de me dizer.

Quando ele pareceu titubear, Sango achou que sabia o motivo da hesitação.

- Vivo com você – deduziu. – Estamos morando juntos, mão é? – Um calor esquentou-lhe o rosto quando entendo o que aquilo implicava. – Eu... nós... dormimos...

- Quieta! – Sesshoumaru a calou e, como que para fazer a relação deles menos pessoal, soltou-lhe e afastou-se do leito. Então puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se e enviou-lhe um sorriso encorajador. – Está fazendo excelentes progressos. Mas está muito longe de compartilhar uma cama com alguém. E além disso, prometi ao Dr. Hakudoushi que, mesmo que me implore para fazer amor quando eu levá-la daqui, mocinha, não farei.

Sango deu uma risada. Era um som gostoso. Sentiu como se fizesse muito tempo que não ria.

- Seu riso e tão adorável quando sua voz. – Sesshoumaru a encarou.

O sorriso se apagou quando Sango recordou o que estavam falando antes.

- Você me disse que me levará para casa? Onde eu moro? Aqui, em Londres?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Calma, Sango. Você irá para uma vila em Hertfordshire. O dr. Hakudoushi afirma que está precisando de sossego e repouso para se recuperar por completo. Acha que será muito melhor que fique lá do que em meu apartamento, na capital.

- Você tem duas casas?

- Há pouco herdei Grove House de minha avó.

- Eu já estive lá?

- Não. Será um novo começo para sua vida. Você não conhece ninguém lá, e ninguém a conhece. Portanto, não terá de se preocupar em cumprimentar ou não as pessoas que encontra na rua.

Sango não pensara naquilo. Sentia as pernas tão fracas ainda que caminhar não lhe ocorrera.

- Sua avó morreu, Sesshoumaru?

- Sim, alguns meses atrás.

- Sinto muito. – Sango sentiu-se insensível por ter tocado no assunto. – Eu a conheci?

- Você nunca a encontrou. Vai gostar de Shipton Ash, não tenho dúvida. É uma pequena vila, com uma loja, um pub, e algumas propriedades em volta.

- Ficarei sozinha lá?

- Estarei com você sempre que puder. E não se preocupe, terá seu próprio quarto. Quando eu não estiver lá, Kaede Harris, a empregada e enfermeira que cuidou de minha avó, lhe fará companhia.

Sango arregalou os olhos.

- Arranjou tudo isso, Sesshoumaru? Enquanto eu... permanecia aqui, nesta cama... ficou organizando tudo para meu bem-estar?

- Fui muito egoísta até agora, querida. Conceda-me esse prazer, sim?

- Não acredito que seja egoísta. Suas visitas têm sido constantes... Diga-me, você me ama? Eu te amo?

Os olhos dourados fixaram-se nos dela. E o coração de Sango começou a bater forte, na expectativa de que aquele homem tão bonito estava prestes a dizer que a amava. Mas em vez disso, ele falou:

- Acho que por enquanto você e eu devemos apenas ser amigos.

- Oh... – O orgulho aflorou. – Quer o anel de noivado de volta?

Sango ia removê-lo do dedo, mas Sesshoumaru pousou a mão sobre a dela, detendo-lhe o movimento.

- Não é isso que estou sugerindo. De jeito nenhum. O que estou dizendo é que, enquanto não estiver em excelente estado, não haverá nenhum contato físico entre nós.

- Um noivado platônico? É isso que sugere? – Ela refletiu por um instante, e concluiu: - Sim, eu gostaria disso.

Sesshoumaru se levantou.

- Vou deixá-la repousar um pouco. Amanhã será um longo dia para você.

- Roupas! – exclamou, ansiosa. Não queria viajar até Grove House de camisola.

- Está tudo preparado. Agora, descanse. – E Sesshoumaru se foi.

-o-

Era uma alegria estar do lado de fora do hospital. Sango contemplava tudo a sua volta durante o trajeto, na esperança de que algum detalhe pudesse lhe despertar as lembranças.

Todavia, não obteve sucesso, e aos poucos as pálpebras começaram a pesar. Acabou por adormecer.

Ao acordar, avistou uma placa que dizia: Shipton Ash.

- Chagamos! Kaede Harris estará aí?

Se Sesshoumaru notou o súbito estado de ansiedade, não deu nenhuma indicação disso.

- Espero que sim. Gostaria muito de uma xícara de chá.

Sango sentiu-se melhor no mesmo instante.

Ele parou o carro e desceu para abrir dois enormes portões de ferro. Atônita, Sango constatou que Grove House não era um chalé, como imaginara. Um caminho de cimento, ladeado por árvores frondosas, levava dos portões até uma construção enorme, uma verdadeira mansão.

Ela abriu a boca para expressar sua opinião, quando Sesshoumaru voltou para o veículo. Mas então, de repente, sem aviso, como se a voz viesse de muito longe, ouviu a si mesma dizendo:

- Minha mãe adorava árvores. Ela... – Sango parou de falar, olhando para o noivo em estado de choque.

Sesshoumaru pôs as mãos nos braços dela com firmeza.

- Está tudo bem. Você lembrou...

- Só disso! – interrompeu-o, tremendo. – Sesshoumaru, eu disse que minha mãe adorava árvores. _Adorava! _Você falou que meus pais estavam de férias em...

Ela parou de falar, perdendo o fôlego.

- Minha mãe está morta? Está? Sesshoumaru, por favor, me conte!

* * *

Olá! como vocês estão??? Espero que gostem da historia; eu a acho bem simpática; não vou falar nada ainda, quero primeiro ter a opinião de vocês. Deixem reviews! mil beijos pra todos, até a próxima.


	2. Capítulo II

_Capítulo II_

Sesshoumaru fitou os olhos castanhos de Sango e manteve a expressão controlada.

- Vamos entrar em casa. – disse ele, após um momento.

A cabeça de Sango começou a doer. Não tinha idéia de onde viera aquela recordação, mas estava lá, como um fato, que sua mão adorara árvores.

Kaede Harris os esperava à soleira da mansão. A distinta senhora de seus sessenta anos sorriu quando Sesshoumaru, com um braço em volta de Sango, adentrou o grande hall.

Ele as apresentou, acrescentando a seguir:

- A viagem foi um pouco cansativa para Sango. Vou levá-la direto para cima.

- Os quartos de vocês já estão arrumados. – afirmou Kaede. – Devo levar um chá?

- Por favor, Kaede. – Sesshoumaru se virou para Sango. – Você não pode subir os degraus, em seu estado.

E, sem, aviso, ergueu-a nos braços e pôs-se a subir a escadaria larga e suntuosa.

- Posso andar! – ela protestou.

Ignorando-a, Sesshoumaru a carregou para uma das suítes no andar superior. Sango tentou dissipar a sensação de que algo estava muito, muito errado.

No quarto, ele a acomodou no leito.

- Conte-me sobre minha mãe, Sesshoumaru, por favor.

Ele observou o semblante cansado de Sango, e falou:

- A verdade é, minha pequena, que não sei nada sobre sua mãe.

- Não a conheceu?

- Não.

- Mas... você disse que meus pais estavam de fér... – parou de falar, fazendo o raciocínio funcionar. – Você e o dr. Hakudoushi acharam melhor que eu pensasse que meus pais estavam de férias do que soubesse que minha mãe estava morta?

- Ele não queria que se preocupasse com nada, Sango. E acho que você já se desgastou o bastante pó hoje. Irei até o carro buscar sua mala, e Kaede a ajudará a se deitar.

- Não demore, sim? – pediu, sem pensar, assustada com tudo aquilo.

- Só vou até o automóvel – Sesshoumaru assegurou, deixando os aposentos.

Um minuto depois, Kaede Harris chegou com uma bandeja de chá e, quando servia um xícara, Sesshoumaru retornou com a bagagem.

- Kaede, arrume as roupas de Sango no armário. Tenho de...

- Não, não vá embora! – Sango o interrompeu, e de imediato se sentiu envergonhada por estar se ancorando nele daquela maneira.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Preciso retornar a Londres.

Kaede desfez a mala depôs que Sesshoumaru partiu, e ajudou Sango a se deitar. Então, saiu do quarto, para que ela repousasse.

Mas a mente não permitiu que Sango descansasse. Pensava que sua mãe adorava árvores e que havia morrido. Aqueles dois pedaços de informação não saíam de sua cabeça.

Assim, quando Kaede levou-lhe o jantar, encontrou-a quase sem energia. Tentou comer um pouco, mas não tinha apetite. Começou a achar que estava dando trabalho para todos os que a rodeavam.

- Sem fome? – Kaede olhava para a figura delgada de Sango. – Vejo que trabalhei à toa para tentar fazê-la ganhar alguns quilinhos.

- Sinto muito. A comida estava deliciosa e sei que preciso engordar. Mas não consigo comer muito.

- Vou levar a bandeja para baixo, dar uma arrumada na cozinha e depois irei embora. – Sorrio, carinhosa. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não vai passar a noite aqui? – indagou Sango, alarmada.

- Sesshoumaru virá, fique sossegada. Tente não se preocupar. É natural que tenha momentos de insegurança de vez em quando, mas ficará bem, pode acreditar.

Sango dominou o medo e conseguiu sorrir também.

- Além de cozinheira de mão-cheia, você é enfermeira.

- Enfermeira muito bem treinada e uma cozinheira atrapalhada. – Deu risada.

- Não quis trabalhar como enfermeira, Kaede?

- Eu adorava, até vir a ter problemas de coluna. Mas tive sorte. Logo que soube que teria de procurar uma outra ocupação, ouvi dizer que a sra. Kershaw precisava de uma empregada com conhecimentos de enfermagem. Ela ainda não estava de cama, mas muito frágil e com uma úlcera que não sarava nunca. – Kaede suspirou. – E, como sempre, estou falando demais.

Por que sentia-se cansada de novo era um mistério para Sango, mas não muito depois que Kaede saiu, parecia incapaz de manter os olhos abertos.

Quando acordou, avistou o vulto de um homem alto inclinado sobre a cama. Apavorada, soltou um grito:

- Vá embora! – Sango se sentou num sobressalto.

Ele se afastou, ao deparar com o terror dela.

- Minha querida, eu...

De repente, ouvindo-o falar, Sango reconheceu Sesshoumaru, seu noivo.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru! – exclamou, confusa. – Não vi que era você... – o corpo tremia e a face estava pálida.

Passado o trauma momentâneo, Sesshoumaru foi até o leito e amparou-a nos braços.

- Fique calma, Sango. Estou aqui, ninguém vai machucá-la.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Alguém me agrediu? Algum homem? – Ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, ainda assustada.

Sesshoumaru estudou-a por um longo momento.

- Não sei – falou, sem desviar os olhos.

- O dr. Hakudoushi comentou que a perda de memória podia ser o resultado de meu acidente, mas que o mesmo costuma ocorrer devido a um trauma emocional.

- Acho que sim.

Sango suspirou fundo e percebeu que tremia. Sesshoumaru também deveria ter notado, pois continuou a ampará-la por vários minutos.

Então, de súbito, quando começou a se recuperar de quaisquer que fosse os fantasmas desconhecidos de seu passado, Sango tornou-se consciente da escassez de seus trajes. A camisola azul transparente deixava muito pouco para a imaginação.

- Você está com frio. – Sesshoumaru se afastou, olhando-a de cima abaixo.

Sango baixou os cílios e enrubesceu quando observou os mamilos enrijecidos, bem visíveis pela espessura finíssima do tecido.

- Desculpe-me, Sesshoumaru.

Eles se entreolharam.

- Bem, pelo menos sua cor melhorou – brincou ele, e Sango achou ter compreendido por que o amara. – E agora, que é quase meia-noite, devemos retornar para debaixo das cobertas.

Logo ele se viu envolvida pelos cobertores. Seu noivo se sentou em uma cadeira a seu lado.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu ali um bom tempo, conversando sobre assuntos diversos. Por fim, indagou:

- Ficará bem se eu a deixar agora?

- Sem dúvida.

- Estarei no final do corredor, caso precise de mim. A porta de meu quarto ficará aberta. Chame-me se...

- Ah, Sesshoumaru! – Sango imaginava que Kaede devia ter contado a ele sobre os sentimentos de medo e insegurança que ela sentira ao pensar que passaria a noite sozinha. – Desculpe-me por tanta amolação. Você deve estar querendo voltar para Londres...

- Por que eu iria querer fazer isso quando minha garotinha favorita está aqui?

Era a garotinha favorita dele? Aquilo a fez se sentir um pouco mais segura, teve de admitir.

Sesshoumaru já se dirigia à saída da suíte quando ela o chamou:

- Sesshoumaru! Você poderia me beijar? – Sango não imaginava de onde rinha vindo aquelas palavras.

- Eu...

- Perdão... Mas é que me esqueci de como são seus beijos e...

- Está me provocando, menina – murmurou, e com um suspiro exasperado que a fez rir, reaproximou-se da cama. – Promete não me seduzir?

- Tem minha palavra, senhor.

Sesshoumaru se arqueou sobre ela, e, um momento depois, seus lábios tocaram a boca suave. O beijo foi quente, porém casto.

- Tudo bem? – ele indagou ao se afastar, o olhar procurando o dela.

Com o coração disparado e esforçando-se par não ceder ao desejo de envolver os braços no pescoço dele e suplicar por um beijo mais atrevido, Sango decidiu que nunca mais se sentiria tão bem por dentro como naquele instante.

- Pode apostar. Boa noite, Sesshoumaru.

- Durma bem. – E saiu, com toda a calma, do aposento.

***

Sango dormiu bem, mas acordou muito cedo. Sentia-se melhor do que em muito tempo. Sendo assim, por que estava deitada?

Foi quando se deu conta de que levara uma vida muito movimentada. Parecia tão errado ficar ale deitada, ociosa!

No entanto, parecia que não havia muito o que fazer, e sabia ainda estar recuperando suas forças. Ficaria deitada por mais alguns minutos, esperando que Kaede chagasse com o café da manhã.

Lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava logo ali, "no final do corredor". Perguntou-se se antes do acidente ela levava o desjejum na cama para ele. Talvez eles costumassem fazer amor...

Desviou-se daquele tema, mesmo quando o coração se aqueceu com a lembrança do leve beijo da véspera.

Como que para escapar de tais imagens, saiu do leito e decidiu que era hora de fazer um pouco de esforço. Começaria por tomar, enfim, um banho sozinha.

No banheiro da suíte, ficou perplexa ao descobrir como ainda estava fraca. Precisou até mesmo sentar-se num banquinho para esperar que a banheira enchesse.

Cinco minutos depois, todavia, relaxou na água morna e sentiu-se muitíssimo orgulhosa de si mesma. Nada mais de ser escoltada no banho. Podia fazer aquilo sozinha.

Ensaboou-se, notando os arranhões pela pele. Pelo visto, tivera sorte em não quebrar nenhum osso no acidente. Mesmo agora, ciente de ter perdido a noção do tempo, mas deviam ter se passado semanas, seu corpo ainda se mantinha dolorido em vários lugares. Sentindo cansaço outra vez, relaxou na espuma, deixando a imaginação vagar.

Concentrou-se em sua mãe e seu pai. A mãe morrera havia muito ou pouco tempo? Seus pais eram devotados um ao outro? Ou talvez fosse divorciados e...

Aquilo não era bom, a dor de cabeça ameaçava voltar. Existia uma barreira ali que parecia impossível de ser transposta.

Então pensou no modo como reagira quando despertara na noite anterior e achara Sesshoumaru meio à escuridão, de certo verificando se ela dormia. Pobrezinho! Fora tão bom.. e ela gritara com ele.

Será que algum homem a atacara? Resolveu rejeitar a possibilidade. Não queria saber, e pela primeira vez ficou feliz por não ter memória.

Quando saiu da banheira, não conseguiu para em pé, e desabou sobre o tapetinho no chão.

Por um momento, tremia demais para tentar se levantar. Ficou atônita ao descobrir o quanto aqueles dias de coma e mais alguns de leito a tinham debilitado. Como grande esforço, conseguiu alcançar o banquinho. Mas ficar sentada ali era tudo o que podia fazer. Não lhe restava energia nem mesmo para se enxugar.

Então, alguém bateu na porta.

"Oh, graças a Kami, é Kaede!"

Mas foi a voz de Sesshoumaru que soou do outro lado:

- Não estou muito contente por você tomar banho sozinha, Sango.

- Entretanto, não vou convidá-lo a se juntar a mim. – devolveu ela, descobrindo que, enquanto o corpo parecia incapacitado, não havia nada de errado com sua língua.

- O que me preocupa é que você pode sentir tontura.

- Não sou do tipo que fica tonta – replicou, sem a menor idéia de que tipo de pessoa era, na realidade.

- Ainda está doente, garota.

- E vou me sentir bem melhor quando você se for. – Contudo, Sesshoumaru, que fora tão dedicado até o momento, não merecia tal tratamento. Aquela maneira de falar não podia ser seu jeito normal. – Ainda está aí? – dessa vez o tom foi mais ameno. Envergonhava-se e si mesma.

- Vou ficar aqui até você sair.

- Eu já saí.

- E está bem?

- É claro. Eu... – ao começar a se levantar, as pernas não obedeceram. – Kaede está por aí?

Sango tentou parecer casual, mas as lágrimas marearam-lhe os olhos.

Lágrimas que não caíram. Foram engolidas pelo susto que experimentou quando ouviu Sesshoumaru girar a maçaneta.

Encarou-o, atônita, quando o viu fitando seu corpo nu e molhado. Por isso, abraçou a si mesma, na esperança de esconder a nudez dos seios.

Mas logo se deu conta de que não precisava se preocupar com aquilo, pois, rapidamente, Sesshoumaru pareceu dominar toda a situação. Enquanto ela continuava ali encolhida, ele pegou a toalha mais próxima e envolveu-se depressa.

Sango começou a se sentir muito melhor.

- Kaede já chegou? – perguntou, tentando mudar o curso do pranto.

- Vai ter de me agüentar até mais tarde, hoje, Sango. Sente-se ereta. Voltarei em um minuto.

Em instantes, ele se reaproximava com algumas toalhas.

- Imagine que sou seu melhor amigo (N.A. ahã como se isso fosse possível .) – disse ele e, antes que ela pudesse piscar, tirou a toalha molhada, embrulhou-a em outra seca e a ergueu nos braços.

Em segundo, levava-a para o quarto.

- Sinto-me uma tola... – os olhos de Sango mais uma vez chegaram as lágrimas.

- Você não sonharia em chorar perto de mim, espero.

- Que tipo de mulher acha que sou?

- Uma muito adorável. – Sentou-a na beira do colchão. – Uma mulher adorável que está dando tudo de si, quando as coisas então tão confusas.

- Sesshoumaru! Perdoe-me por ter sido agressiva. Você é tão bom... Não quero acreditar que eu esteja fraca assim.

- Sofreu um choque gigantesco, meu bem. Ninguém espera que pule e comece a fazer aeróbica – confortou-a, começando a fazer movimentos com as mãos sobre a toalha a fim de enxugá-la. Sem hesitar, tirou a que estava molhada e pôs outra, seca, em torno dela. – está confortável assim?

Sango assentiu, de repente cansada e sonolenta.

- Para a cama, então. – Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo, ainda embrulhada na toalha e aconchegou-a sob as cobertas.

Ela sorriu.

- É muito especial, sabia? – Cerrou as pálpebras.

Antes de adormecer, ainda o ouviu dizer:

- Você também é muito especial, querida.

***

Sango despertou com calor e meio atordoada. O que estava fazendo nua na cama?

Seu mundo nublado logo clareou quando viu a toalha, na qual Sesshoumaru a enrolara, jogada de lado. Precisava pegar uma roupa. Não queria passar o dia de camisola. Nunca recuperaria as forças se ficasse entregue ao leito.

Foi então que alguém, bateu de leve na porta.

- Entre – convidou Sango, e enrubesceu ao deparar com Sesshoumaru.

Tinha a impressão de que ele só batera para preveni-la. Com certeza não queria que ela o recebesse aos gritos, como acontecera na véspera.

- Que horas são? – Sango quis saber, ajeitando a toalha para pode se cobrir antes de sentar-se.

Dez e pouco. Por que você não...

- Não devia estar no escritório? – Fitando-lhe o rosto bonito, teve remorso por afastá-lo do trabalho.

- É umas das vantagens de ser o próprio chefe. – Sesshoumaru foi se sentar na beirada da cama. – Posso tirar o dia de folga sempre que quiser.

- Mas isso afeta o andamento das coisas.

- Não é verdade, Sango. Montei um escritório na biblioteca de minha avó.

Ela o estudou em silencio por alguns instantes. Sesshoumaru lhe contara antes que a avó morrera alguns meses atrás, mas o fato de ele ainda se referir à biblioteca da casa que herdara como sendo de sua avó parecia revelar que ainda pensava no imóvel como sendo dela.

Num impulso, sabendo de alguma forma que Sesshoumaru fora apegadíssimo à avó, Sango inclinou-se a fim de tocá-lo. E a toalha escorregou.

- Oh! - Sango puxou as cobertas com rapidez para esconder os seios. – Todos perdem um pouco da vergonha quando começam a se acostumar com pessoas vestidas de branco entrando para verificar seus progressos?

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso amigável.

- Você não perdeu a vergonha. Juro que nunca vi ninguém corar tão lindamente – provocou-a.

"Ou com tanta freqüência", Sango se repreendeu.

- Agora, o que propõe tentar como sua próxima aventura?

Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru estava se referindo ao fato de ter se aventurado a tomar banho sozinha.

- Lamento. Nunca teria tentado o banho se...

- O quê? Você me pouparia de tê-la resgatado?

Sango não estava certa sobre a provocação e se sentiu enrubescer de novo.

- Sempre fiquei vermelha assim? Mesmo antes de nos tornarmos amantes?

Ele pareceu pego de surpresa. Mas achou graça, daquela maneira de tirar o fôlego.

- Você sempre foi encantadora, minha querida. O dr. Hakudoushi acha que deveria dar uma caminhada pelo corredor esta tarde. Apenas dez minutos, e bem devagar.

- Não tenho feito nada além de ir deva... – parou de falar quando se deu conta de algo. – Entrou em contato com o dr. Hakudoushi desde que chegamos aqui ontem?

- Por quê? Eu não deveria? – Sesshoumaru ficou sério. – pretendi fazer isso, visto que você se lembrou de que sua mãe tinha uma grande apreciação por árvores. Então, quando ficou óbvio ontem que você teme alguma coisa em conexão com determinado homem, achei que deveríamos ter orientação profissional.

Sango exalou um suspiro.

- Não quero dar tanto trabalho.

- ótimo. – piscou, maroto. – Isso significa que irá obedecer a todas as minha instruções?

- Em seus sonhos! – ela riu e adorou quando ele também riu. – Acho que vou me levantar agora. E me vestir, certo?

- Boa idéia.

Sesshoumaru se dirigiu à cômoda, onde Kaede guardara as roupas íntimas de Sango. Do armário embutido, separou uma calça e uma camisa. Então, reaproximou-se dela, que podia jurar que havia chamar vivas nos olhos dele quando, após deixar a calça e a camisa sobre o colchão, veio em sua direção com um sutiã e uma minúscula calcinha de renda nas mãos.

- Eu a ajudo – ofereceu-se Sesshoumaru, as pupilas cintilando.

- Não perdi o pudor tanto assim!

Sesshoumaru ergueu os braços, desolado.

- Desse modo, é melhor eu ir buscar o café da manhã. – E se foi, para dar privacidade a ela.

Sango olhou ao redor, contente por descobrir muitas informações sobre si mesma que desconhecia. Observado o lindo anel de noivado no dedo, deu-se conta de que, apesar de não ter a mínima recordação de que amava aquele homem, sabia que Sesshoumaru Kershaw era alguém de quem gostava muito.

***

Porque o corpo ainda estava dolorido e os movimentos lentos, Sango levou bastante tempo para se vestir.

O café da manhã foi quase almoço.

- Está tentando me fazer engordar – ela ralhou, quando Sesshoumaru apresentou a bandeja com bacon, ovos e pães assados com geléia e manteiga.

- Tem uma maratona para correr esta tarde, meu anjo. Esqueceu? Portanto, coma bem.

Eram mais ou menos três horas quando Sesshoumaru retornou à suíte de Sango.

- Posso andar pelo corredor sozinha. – protestou ela, já tendo caminha bastante dentro do quarto.

- Sei que pode. Mas quero estar a seu lado.

- Estou tirando você do trabalho...

- Está tudo no computador. Posso fazer esta noite.

- Tenho alguma experiência com computadores? – Encarou, curiosa.

- E todo mundo não tem, hoje em dia? – sem esperar resposta, prosseguiu: - Vamos, Sango, hora do meio galope.

Foram e voltaram pelo corredor diversas vezes, e para ela foi uma verdadeira maratona.

- Ande mais devagar – Sesshoumaru aconselhou, segurando-a de leve pelo braço.

- Vou recuperar minhas energias mais rápido se me esforçar.

- Talvez. – Ele parecia determinado a não discutir. – Porém, não hoje.

Ao encará-lo, Sango abriu a boca para argumentar, mas a frase dele a deteve:

- Se continuar progredindo, poderemos tentar caminhar lá fora no fim de semana.

No mesmo instante, Sango diminuiu o passo.

- Hoje é terça-feira? – Ainda se achava confusa por todos os dias que passara na clínica e que lhe pareceram tão iguais.

- Sim.

- Sexta-feira conta como o começo de fim de semana?

Ele deu um sorriso que aqueceu peito de Sango.

- Se você se comportar bem, sim. Agora, chegamos por hoje.

Separaram-se na porta do quarto, e ela entrou, decidindo repousar na cadeira perto da janela. Foi de lá que viu Kaede chegar de carro, e não muito depois, a ex-enfermeira foi a seu quarto com uma bandeja de sanduíches e um bule de chá.

- Só um lanchinho para você esperar pelo jantar – explicou Kaede, enquanto Sango ainda se sentia satisfeita do café da manhã.

- Isso é uma conspiração!

Kaede gargalhou.

- Há alguma coisa especial que queira para o jantar?

- Depois de experimentar sua caçarola, sei que qualquer coisa que você fizer será uma delícia.

As duas ficaram conversando por um tempo. Mais tarde, Kaede se foi, avisando que retornaria às nove da manhã seguinte.

Lógico que Sesshoumaru deveria ter contado a ela o episódio do banho.

Sozinha e mergulhada em sua alma, Sango refletiu sobre a bondade de Sesshoumaru, que não exigia nada dela. Mesmo com toda a intimidade que deveriam ter tido no passado, ele a esta respeitando, chamando Kaede para ajudá-lo no banho.

Seu corpo esquentou quando imaginou que a qualquer momento poderia se lembrar de que eles já tinham tomado banho juntos.

Mas a mente continuava em completa escuridão. Era fácil dizer: "Relaxe, sua memória vai voltar". Mas como poda relaxar?

Começando a ficar ansiosa, levantou-se da poltrona. Não suportava mais aquele vazio. Foi até a porta, sem saber aonde iria, mas achando que enlouqueceria se não saísse dali.

No corredor, esforçou-se para acalmar a respiração. Ficara nervosa, só isso. Necessitava de alguma coisa para se ocupar. Tentar cavar memórias que não existiam, naquele momento, perturbava-a demais.

Achou algo para se distrair quando decidiu lidar com o que de repente parecia uma escadaria de dois quilômetros. Começou a descer devagar. "Pelo amor de Kami", disse a si mesma, "você mais parece ter cem anos do que vinte e..." Vinte e o quê? Nem mesmo sabia a própria idade!

De repente, sentindo-se desesperada, irrompeu em lágrimas de desconsolo, frustração e medo.

Mas forçou-se a continuar. Um passo de cada vez. Certo, o corpo estava ainda dolorido, mas bem menos que na véspera. Positivo. Essa é a palavra-chave. "Pense positivo, mulher!"

Encontrava-se muito próxima a um colapso quando alcançou os últimos três degraus. Fazendo uma pequena pausa, determinou que iria terminar a escadaria.

Estando certa de que não fizera nenhum ruído durante a descida, assustou-se a ver Sesshoumaru aparecer de repente no hall do andar de baixo.

- O que... – Ele veio correndo e sua direção, os braços estendidos para ampará-la.

Mas, depois daquela dura jornada, Sango não iria aceitar aquilo.

- Não! – gritou, ignorando a expressão desesperada dele. – Quero fazer isso sozinha!

Sesshoumaru a olhou, zangada, os olhos dourados faiscando, mas ainda assim baixou os braços e deu um passo atrás.

Sentindo que as pernas iriam abandoná-la a qualquer momento, Sango respirou fundo e reuniu todas as forças. Em seguida, apertando o corrimão com força, enfrentou o resto dos degraus.

Só quando viu-se no solo do hall e em pé ao lado de Sesshoumaru, levantou o rosto para encará-lo. Depois de todo aquele desespero, a adrenalina começou a correr por suas veia.

Adrenalina com sabor de vitória. Não tinha certeza se foi um olhar de admiração que viu no semblante de Sesshoumaru.

Porém, conseguira descer aquela escada sozinha, e estava radiante pelo fato.

- Agora? – perguntou ele, seco.

Era aceitar a ajuda dele ou cair estatelada.

- Agora, sim! – E Sango riu, feliz, quando Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo.

Ele a levou para a sala de visitas e colocou-a, com toda a gentileza, no sofá. Em seguida, endireitando a coluna, indagou:

- O que vou fazer com você?

- Não fique bravo, Sesshoumaru. Eu estava...

Ela parou. Mas que coisa! O homem tinha mais o que fazer do que ouvir seus lamentos.

- Você estava?

- Precisava sair de meu quarto. A falta do que fazer está me deixando maluca. Tentei me lembrar de alguma coisa, qualquer uma, mais não há nada lá!

- Oh, minha querida... – murmurou ele, sentando-se a seu lado. – Sinto-me tão inútil para ajudar. A única coisa que posso lhe contar é que o dr. Hakudoushi acredita, sm sombra de dúvida, que sua memória voltará.

- Eu gostaria que ela se apressasse.

- Isso acontecerá. – Mudou de assunto: - Foi esplêndida com essa escadaria, Sango. Qual será a próxima exibição?

Ele estava brincando, e ela achou que poderia amá-lo.

- Pendurar-me nos candelabros. – E então a culpa a abateu por tirá-lo de seus afazeres. – Tudo bem se eu ficar sentada aqui por um tempo?

- Sem problemas. A mudança de cenário lhe fará bem.

- Mas só se você voltar a trabalhar.

- Exploradora de escravos! Ainda bem que não trabalho para você.

Sango deu risada e notou os olhos dele fixos em sua boca. Mas então Sesshoumaru perguntou:

- Vai ficar bem, se eu a deixar aqui por enquanto?

- É claro.

Ele apertou-lhe a mão de leve e se levantou.

- Se descansar quietinha aí, há uma chance de receber permissão para jantar aqui embaixo.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Sango tirou os sapatos e esticou-se no sofá. Fechou os olhos, esperou um minuto, então os reabriu. Sesshoumaru ainda estava lá, observando-a com um sorriso nos lábios.

***

O jantar, na maior parte, foi uma refeição prazerosa. Sango caminhou sem auxílio para a mesa, e gostou de se sentar para a refeição. Aquela era a primeira vez que não comia na cama desde o acidente.

Tendo curiosidade de conhecer mais sobre o noivo, indagou:

- Na certa você já me contou, mas poderia me falar de novo sobre sua família? Eu conheci algum deles?

- Conheceu meu meio-irmão, mas não Kagura, a exuberante mulher dele.

- E seus pais? – insistiu, quando ele parecia não ter mais nada a acrescentar.

- Minha mãe saiu de casa quando eu era um garotinho. Mal a conheci.

- Foi sua avó quem o criou?

- Eu vivia com ela durante a semana e com meu pai aos sábados e domingos. Quando papai se casou pela segunda vez, insistiu que eu morasse de vez com ele.

- O arranjo foi bem-sucedido?

- Muito. Izayoi é um pouco mais nova que meu pai, e tem um filho dez anos mais velho que eu. Ela me tratava como um verdadeiro filho.

- Vocês todos se davam bem?

- Muitíssimo.

- Que maravilha! – Sango sorriu. – Sempre foi feliz, incluindo o período em que viveu com sua avó?

- Bem, eu não diria exatamente isso.

- Não?

- Problemas familiares. – disse ele, em tom de conspiração. – Vovó não aceitava Izayoi.

- Ah! – Sango suspeitava que o fato de Izayoi ter tomado a guarda do neto mais velho da sra. Kershaw devia ter algo a ver com isso.

Mas, não querendo se intrometer num assunto tão delicado, sobretudo com a morte tão recente da avó, Sango mudou a direção das perguntas, já que Sesshoumaru acabara de lhe contar que tinha um meio-irmão.

- Seu pai e Izayoi lhe deram algum novo irmão? Ou irmão? – Engasgou, empalidecendo.

- O que foi? – Sesshoumaru deixou seu assento, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dela, curvando-se para ver-lhe o rosto. – O que houve?

- Estou bem – gaguejou. Então, agarrando o braço dele quis saber, em desespero: - Sesshoumaru... eu tenho uma irmã?

Procurou os olhos dele. Tinha de saber. Mas Sesshoumaru estava demorando a responder. E não foi uma resposta, mas outra pergunta que recebeu:

- Por quê?

- Porque acho que tenho. Quando eu ia lhe perguntar se você tinha uma irmã, ocorreu-me a imagem de suas garotas, uma era mais velha, a outra... acredito que era eu, com mais ou menos cinco anos. Estávamos numa praia em algum lugar. Eu tinha caído e cortado o pé. A menina mais velha estava cuidado de mim, Sesshoumaru. Tenho uma antiga cicatriz no pé!

- Eu notei – disse ele, cuidadoso.

Sango o encarou, de olhos arregalados.

- Tenho uma irmã? Pertenço a alguém?

- Minha pequena... – Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe as mãos. – É evidente que pertence a alguém! – E olhando nos olhos castanhos suplicantes, acrescentou: - Você pertence a mim!

***

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo**_

_**- III -**_

_- Tomou seus remédios?_

_- E se eu quiser voltar?_

_- Posso dormir com você?_

_- Eu nunca a deixarei partir. Prometo._

_***_

* * *

**N.A.M. :** muita calma nessa hora! minha gente eu sei que ficou confuso

Mas eu queria esclarecer q é Sango mesmo, por enquanto a nossa querida Rin será chamada de Sango e mais para frente da estória vocês saberam o motivo!

Algumas das minhas leitoras já notaram isso e até fizeram varias teorias! Eu fiquei tão feliz em lê-las, mas não vou dizer se alguém acertou ou não... huhuhu má

Agora vem as minhas tradicionais desculpas pela demora. Mas vocês não podem reclamar muito não, olha só o tamanho desse capitulo! Eu to com os meus dedinhos estão doendo Ç.Ç

Como eu to sem tempo, e hg e minha folga eu já to indo, mas eu quero ver mais teorias e opiniões de vocês, certo?

**Agradecimentos a todas vocês lindas :**

_**Rukia-hime, Hanari, Graziela Leon, Nama, Daaf, -Granger, pequena rin, , Motoko-Chan, Nami-chan vampire, mari24-chan, Meyllin, Mika, Jéssica, Jéssica, Jessicalpc, Fabrícia, Dinda Kinomoto, Rin Taisho Sama.**_

Eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de responder a cada uma separadamente, mas eu nun tenho mais tempo pra isso – chora no cantinho – to trabalhando e fazendo cursos, quase não tenho tempo pra dormir... mas não se preocupe eu não vou abandoná-las!

Isso é uma promessa!

Mordidinhas no pescoço, até a próxima!

***

* * *

**p.s.:**vcs podem me encontrar no msn ou no twitter ta tudo la no meu perfil... fiquem à-vontade ^^

p.s.: desculpe erros de português ou troca de nomes, eu não tenho tempo pra ficar revisando, qualquer coisa é só me avisar! Beijos


End file.
